moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Drugie Oblicze 11
Zzz..zimno, Piździ, zzimno, pizga złem…weź ktoś coś włącz kaloryfer. – mówiła do siebie Salai, dalej płynąc za grupą. Chłód był niewyobrażalny, przeszywał całe ciało. Dziewczyna czuła się jakby ktoś przeszył ją tysiącami kos Shinigami. – Ej zaczekajcie! – krzyknęła i machając skrzydłami zbliżyła się do grupy. Prawie nikt nic nie mówił, bojąc się, że ostatnie ciepło ulotni się z nich, gdy tylko otworzą usta. Serek co jakiś czas otwierał paszczę, aby spróbować wywołać płomień. Niestety, ten natychmiast nikł. Jedynymi osobami, które wręcz nie zauważały zimna były Lobo, Ender, Strange, oraz… Renzan. - Ja wszystko rozumiem, my będziemy się czuć zawsze jak ryba w wodzie.. – mówiła Lobo, nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki piratki w których dobitnie podkreślała, że nie jest rybą. - …ale czemu ty nic nie czujesz? - Władam lodem, nie uważasz, ze to by było dziwne, gdyby chłód mi przeszkadzał? Lobo zastanawiała się przez chwilę, ale od myśli odciągnęło ją wrażenie, że nie są sami. Rozejrzała się, jednak ciemność nie pokazywała nic poza jej przyjaciółmi. - Aaa! Kto mnie maca?! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana Clarity, a oczy wszystkich zwróciły się ku Przemkowi. - Na mnie nie patrzcie. – mówił podnosząc ręce w geście niewinności. – Ja mam Strange. - Ale co się stało? –zapytała Insanity, natychmiast podpływając do przyjaciółki . - M-Mam wrażenie że.. że coś poparzyło mi uda z tyłu.. W ciemności nikt nie widział za dobrze, ale jednego wszyscy tutaj byli pewni. Nie są sami. Każdy dobył broni jakiej miał i stali w gotowości rozglądając się na boki. W każdej chwili coś może ich zaatakować, potwór, monstrum, albo… - O jeziu jaki śłodziaciek! – krzyknął uradowany Dizz na widok małej rybki. Słowo mała nie jest zbyt dobre, raczej maleńka, miniaturowa, wielkości małego palca. Nikt by jej nie zauważył, gdyby nie to, że świeciła jasno niebieskim światłem. Po chwili wypłynęło ich więcej, o różnych kolorach, różowe, żółte, zielone, fioletowe, czerwone, niebieskie, w sumie każdy kolor jaki istniał. - Jakie śliczne.. – zachwycała się Bananowa, oglądając jak żółtka rybka gania pomarańczową. – Ja chce, ja chce! – krzyknęła i popłynęła za nimi, ale zaraz zatrzymała ją Strange. - Nie… - Siostra puść ją to tylko małe rybki. – powiedział Serek, sam zadziwiony niezwykłą poświatą. - Nie wiemy co to jest. - Oj daj spokój… przesadzasz. – powiedział Przemek i spróbował złapać kilka, ale natychmiast odpłynęły. Myśli Strange nie dawały jej spokoju. Miała przeczucie, że coś tu jest nie tak, ale jak to udowodnić. Nagle zaświtało jej w głowie. - Clarity, mówiłaś, że coś cię poparzyło, tak? Kotołaczka tylko pokiwała głową, a zaraz potem Ender zapiszczał odsuwając się jak najdalej od stworzeń. - Ugryzło mnie! - Czy ja zawsze muszę robić za pie*doloną niańkę?! – krzyknęła Lobo i podpłynęła do chłopaka, dokładnie oglądając ranę na dłoni. – To jest poparzenie. Chwile później wszyscy zaczęli odskakiwać poparzeni przez rybki, które jeszcze przed chwilą zdawały się być takie śliczne i przyjaźnie nastawione. W końcu przyjaciele zostali otoczeni przez.. można to nazwać barierą. Z każdej strony otaczały ich maleńkie stworzenia, zamykając ich w stworzonej z własnych ciał kuli. - To coś jak meduza? – zapytała się Lobo, patrząc niespokojnie na zacieśniające się żywe więzienie. - Nie wiem, nigdy o tym nie słyszałam. – powiedziała wystraszona Strange, wciąż tuląc do siebie małego Bananka. - Ma ktoś jakiś pomysł co robimy? – Serek patrzył na zbliżające się rybki. – Jeszcze chwila i się usmażymy! - Może walne piorunem? – zaproponowała Ins. - Jeśli to zrobisz usmaży nas wszystkich, jesteśmy w wodzie! – krzyknął poddenerwowany Renzan. - Nie wiem czego wy się boicie, przecież wiecie, że jestem ognio… Ała! – Salai próbowała rozbić jedną ze ścian rybkowej bańki, jednak odsunęła się z niemałym poparzeniem na skórze. – Co do… - Zginiemy tu! – wrzasnęła wystraszona Clarity. – Całą moją kolekcje książek chce oddać mojemu kotu… - No wiesz?! A co ze mną?! – Ins popatrzyła na nią zdenerwowana. - Ty je zniszczysz! - A kot to niby nie?! Nagle z tłumu przyjaciół wyłonił się Dizzy z krzykiem i rzucił się na malutkie stworzenia, co chwilę podskakując poparzony. Po minucie czy dwóch udało mu się przebić na drugą stronę, jednak dziurę natychmiast załatały kolejne stworzenia. - Zwiał gej je*any w du*pe przez Stado dzikich je*ańców z wielkimi pałami chędożony! – krzyknęła Salai za Dizzem. - To co, chyba robimy to samo.- powiedział Serek i popatrzył na swoich przyjaciół. – Miło było was poznać… Zaraz po tem wielka macka rozbiła formację rybek i otworzyła przyjaciołom przejście. Wszyscy natychmiast wypłynęli, a wielka pasza połknęła wszystkie rybki, bekając po tym donośnym głosem. - Kraken! Zachowuj się! – krzyknęła Strange. Stwór spojrzał na swoją właścicielkę z wyrzutem i już miał zamiar wypuścić rybki ze swojego żołądka, gdy nagle przypomniało mu się, że coś małego siedzi, a raczej leż mu na karu. Oślizgłe ramie zwinęło się i przysunęło do nich… Dizza. - Aaaa czyli on nie zwiał tylko poleciał po pomoc.. – wydukała zakłopotana Salai, a wszyscy spojrzeli na nią rozłoszczeni. – Ej! Przyznacie, że i tak jest gnojkiem. Po przyjaciołach rozległ się szept i w sumie wszyscy przytaknęli. Jednak teraz trzeba było zająć się chłopakiem. Jago ciało było całe poparzone, w niektórych miejscach, skóra była okropnie zwęglona. - Trzeba go przetransportować. – powiedziała Clarity odwracając wzrok od ran Dizza. - Nie mamy czasu, to spory kawałek drogi, a ze Strange jest coraz gorzej. – odparł Renzan. Strange spojrzała smutno na przyjaciół. Tęczówki były już całkowicie czerwone, ale co dziwne, zaczęły się jakby rozlewać i powiększać nachodząc na białko. Widać było po piratce, że mimo uporu i siły, którą stara się pokazać, ledwo się trzyma. - Więc co zrobimy? – zapytał Serek, trzymając Hajsik, która uwiesiła mu się na plecach. - Może Kraken mógłby go przenieść? – zaproponował Przemek, trzymając w objęciach Strange, na wypadek gdyby straciła przytomność. Ciało Dizza gwałtownie się podniosło, a on sam otworzył przerażony oczy na wielkość 5-złotówek. -Ejejejejjejejej! Dobra, dobra! Tak źle ze mną nie jest! – powiedział i złapał się za poparzenia. Ruch sprawiała mu niewyobrażalny ból. - Nie możesz po prostu mu dać przeźroczystego proszku? – Ender instynktownie spojrzał na dekolt piratki, a zaraz później na twarzy miał odcisk jej dłoni. – Wybacz… - Nie chcę go marnować, bo może się jeszcze przydać, a na statku Dawliet się póki co nim zajmie. - Ale ja mogę iść! – Dizz pożałował, że się odezwał bo po chwili zawył z bólu. - A nawet gdybym chciała.. – kończyła Strange. – Wszystkie moje rzeczy zamieniły się w to coś – wskazała na sznury pereł wplątane we włosy. – Miną wieki zanim to znajdę. Dziewczyna lekko skinęła głową na Krakena i uśmiechnęła się do niego blado dziękując za pomoc. Stwór wykonał zwrot jak gdyby się kłaniał i popłynął w ciemność głębin zmierzając ku ledwo widoczniej złotej smudze światła. - W sumie.. nie mogłeś się poświęcić, a potem odrodzić? – zapytała Lobo patrząc podejrzliwie na Przemka. - Ejj.. w sumie.. to niezły plan! – zakrzyknął i uśmiechnął się, a Strange wyrwała się z jego objęć stając w miejscu o własnych siłach. - Dam sobie ra.. Rozległo się dźwięk uderzania czegoś o szkło, a Strange osunęła się po prawie niewidocznej płaszczyźnie tracąc przytomność. Lobo podpłynęła do niej i chwyciła ją pod ramie. - Co jest? – zdziwiona Hajsik podpłynęła do miejsca w którym dziewczyna zderzyła się z niewidzialną osłoną. – Ej! Tu jest ściana! – krzyknęła uradowana własnym odkryciem i zaczęła walić pięścią, aż do pojawienia się pęknięcia. - To szkło? – zapytała Insanity dotykając zimnej powłoki. - Niee… - odpowiedziała Strange masując się po głowie. – To lód wieczysty. - Czyli co? – dopytywał Serek. - Czyli jesteśmy na miejscu – odrzekł Renzan i uśmiechnął się. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Drugie Oblicze Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures